1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a paperboard box with improved structure and, more specifically, to a paperboard box having pre-pierced holes through which the box is screwed and fastened, and thus the box can be easily assembled by users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known to construct a paperboard box with two separate pieces of paperboard, with one board folded into the base and the other as the top lid. On each of these two paperboards, there are 2 vertical and 2 horizontal creases partitioning the paperboard into a top, a base and 4 sides(i.e., right, left, front and back). At the ends of the right, left, and front sides there are extended panels which, when the board is folded, are to be folded inwards and would stick together to secure the cube. The top lid and the base of the box are then put together with their open ends facing each other and are adhered to each other at one side of the open ends. An in-box frame is fitted into the base so that the box can tightly close.
The construction of such boxes typically requires specific glue to be applied to secure the cubes. The special equipment and techniques required for applying the glue would cause difficulties for users who wish to set up the boxes by themselves.